Soldier Boy
by Cos We Are Jam Hot
Summary: Tabitha was exactly what Becker needed to save him from himself. BeckerOC
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in without ID," he smirked at her again; she had spent the best part of five minutes trying to persuade him to let her through.

"What part of 'I'm new' don't you get?"

"The part where you have no ID," Becker was really starting to enjoy this.

The brunette girl in front of him pulled herself up to her full height which, unfortunately for her, only managed to reach his shoulder and pushed a polished red nail into his chest, "listen here Solider Boy," the nickname strangely thrilled him coming from her, "I have spent my whole life being ordered around by people like you and I'm not standing for it any longer! You go get Professor Cutter now or your girlfriend will be severely unhappy when she finds out that you can't have children anymore."

"Yeah yeah, okay kitten. Markovic, watch her for me," he started strolling towards Cutter's office before spinning round on his heels, "and for the record, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well I can see why," she yelled after him.

Before intruding into Cutter's office Becker allowed himself to glace back at the girl trying to flirt her way past his burly Russian weapons specialist and chuckled at her inevitable failure, Nikolai Markovic was never one to give in easily.

He knocked on the door and pushed it open without waiting for a response, "Professor Cutter."

The blonde man was too engrossed in continuing with his anomaly model to hear him. Or he was simply choosing to ignore him.

Becker was a fraction away from shooting a hole in the wall to grab the Professor's attention when his head turned to the side and his eyes fell on the soldier.

"Captain Becker," the Scottish man slid out from the entanglement of the model to stand face to face with him, "what can I do for you?"

Becker looked slightly bored as he relayed the information, "there is a girl outside."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. She's asking for you."

Cutter took out his leather bound journal from the desk against the wall and flicked to the right date, "did this girl have a name, Captain?"

"Ermm, no," due to the thrill of arguing with her, he had forgotten to even ask, "she's got no ID either, says she's new but I've not heard anything about it."

"Interesting," he threw the book back on the desk and held open the door, "lead on Captain."

Becker wondered back through the door into the stark white corridor with Cutter in tow but was surprised to find that the dark haired girl and Markovic had disappeared, "she was there," he stammered, double taking at the sign in desk.

He broke into a run down the hallway to the office behind the desk hoping that they hadn't gone far but instead found a young boy, only about eighteen asleep with his boots on the table.

Becker kicked the table slightly so his feet fell to the floor and the boy jolted awake, "Ashmore, where did the girl and Markovic go?"

"Nik said something about the armoury I think-"

Becker sighed, "why the fuck has he taken an unknown civilian to the armoury, Ashmore?"

Ashmore laughed and pulled the table back towards him, "Relax Sir, Tab is okay."

"What the hell is a tab?"

"The girls name sir, Tabitha, she told us to call her Tab though."

"Ashmore," Becker's calm exterior was beginning to crack.

"Sir?"

"I was gone for less than two fucking minutes!"

"Yes Sir but-"

"But what?" He was verging on yelling.

"She was very persuasive," Ashmore smirked at his superior's restraint.

"I'm sorry," Cutter's strong Scottish accent replaced Becker, "but you said Tabitha."

"Yes Sir," Ashmore nodded slowly, unaware where he was going with this.

"Describe her."

"She reached the Captain's shoulders, messy brown hair, ridiculously blue eyes," Cutter was smiling, "she was pretty fit, shame she ran off with Nik really."

Becker kicked the table again before following an ecstatic looking Professor towards the armoury.

"What's wrong Action Man?"

Becker audibly growled.

"Sorry. Becker. You seem agitated," he noticed that it was a statement not a question.

"It's nothing Professor," he said smoothly before trying to change the subject, "so you know the girl?"

Cutter laughed slightly, "If she is who I think she is, I do."

They slipped back into silence as they approached the armoury door, Nikolai's deep Russian accent could be heard through the open doorway.

The arms specialist was sat opposite Cutter's mystery girl with a separated Glock on the table between them, "no no," he laughed softly and pushed the main spring towards her, "that bit next."

Becker coughed politely to announce his entrance.

"Just a sec, Solider Boy," before he could protest she held her hand up as she used her other to click another part in place, "yes?"

Nikolai nodded, a proud smile gracing his face.

"I found the Professor for you," Becker droned.

She jumped up disturbing the Glock parts and threw herself at Cutter, "it's been far too long Nick!"

"Aye, it really has Tabitha. You've grown," he released her as she twirled around, "my office?"

"Of course," she turned on her heels, "I'll see you later Nikolai," she waved and spun towards Becker, "you too Solider Boy."

He growled under his breath again as she winked at him, "Markovic, my office, now."

"Sorry Nik," she looked apologetically at the Russian, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"No problem Miss."

"Nik, I've told you, call me Tab," he smiled and nodded, "but if you insist on being all military at least call me Hart."


	2. Chapter 2

Cutter inhaled sharply as he watched Tabitha run her fingers over the anomaly model, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't disturb it.

"Relax Nick, I'm not gonna harm your baby," she laughed and sat crossed legged on the silver chair next to Cutter's desk, "sooo, you've done well for yourself haven't you? This is very flashy, much better than the home office."

"It's not bad," they sat in silence and drank the tea that a girl had brought them.

"Tabitha," she nodded, "why didn't you come back?"

"Nick-"

"Please, just tell me."

"He died Nick and I couldn't just waltz back into a place that had killed him," she pulled her knees up to her chest, "I lost my big brother, the only family I had left. Cutter, if I had been there, I could have done something. I could have saved him but I was sat in a hospital in another country being as useless as humanly possible."

"You can't blame yourself Tab."

"Then who do I blame?"

Cutter didn't want to make things worse so he decided not to answer. He already blamed himself for Stephen's death; he didn't want his sister to as well. They were back to the inevitable silence again before she decided to speak.

"So I heard on the grapevine that you need a new nurse," she was staring at the floor, avoiding the eye contact.

"Yes."

"Do you think that you could maybe consider me for the position?"

"Well, you are overly qualified and I have no objection to having another member of the Hart family on my team. Yeah Tabitha, think I can make something work," he smiled as he watched her face light up.

She reached across to pull him into a hug, "thanks Nick."

"No problem. So, I don't think you have met half of the team, got some new faces since the days of the home office. Fancy a tour?" He held out his hand and pulled her out of the chair.

"Sounds good," she murmured and ventured into the corridor along with her brother's best friend.

There was a woman with straight black hair pacing down the shockingly white corridor holding a stack of very heavy looking books, "Doctor Page," Cutter called loudly to her which caused the books to scatter to the floor.

"Cutter," she gasped clutching her chest, "please stop doing that."

Tabitha laughed and bounded down the corridor to help the girl, "Tabitha, this is Doctor Page. Doctor Page, this is Tabitha," Cutter announced.

"Call me Sarah," she said as she straightened herself up and accepted the rest of the books that Tabitha offered her, "Cutter, I think I've found an anomaly to explain el Chupacabra, it's a pretty recent one, 1987."

"Excellent! Coincidently, I've just been focusing and the late 20th century, it'll fit right in."

"Hey Nick," Tabitha tore him away from his thoughts of organisation, "I can wonder round here by myself if you two want to do some work."

He looked wary again, "really? Are you sure that you're not going to, you know, do anything?"

"Really Nick, do some faith in me," Tabitha smirked and tilted her head towards Sarah, "he's just upset because the last time he let me loose I broke his girlfriend's nose. How is Kelly by the way?"

"I wouldn't know. She refused to speak to me again after you hit her."

"She deserved it. You knew that she cheated on you with that waiter."

"Yes, thank you Tabitha," he smiled at the girl that he considered his sister, "have fun and please try not to piss the Captain off too much!"

"Shall do," she yelled from down the other end of the corridor, "nice to meet you by the way Sarah!"

"You too."

Tabitha took one look back at the pair conversing enthusiastically over modern day anomalies and wondered into the main room. The high ceilings and scattered electronics were a nice contrast to the clinical corridors and front desk, she liked the buzzing atmosphere and the people rushing around.

"Tabitha!" She looked round to see the ever gleeful face of Abby who had sprinted away from talking to Connor and Becker without hesitation.

Tabitha hugged the blonde girl, "hey Abby, when's the wedding?"

"Don't start," she mock warned her, "you worse than Sarah, at least she tries to make some sort of conversation."

"Yeah yeah," she lowered her voice as she saw Connor approached them, "just remember when you're planning bridesmaid's dresses, I'm a size 12."

"Princess Leia," he stood statically in front of her.

"Luke," she responded trying to keep a straight face before both of them doubled over laughing.

Connor pulled her into a hug once they had stopped, "missed you Tab."

"You too," she moved closer so she could whisper to him, "you can tell me about the Abby thing later after work, pub?"

"Thank you," he smiled back at her.

"Are you two ever going to explain about the Star Wars thing?" Abby was still looking exasperated at the wedding comment.

Tabitha smiled up at Conner, "not any time soon."

"Not to tear apart this lovely reunion but we could really do with finishing this up," Becker had approached them with the silent ability of a vampire.

"Ah solider boy, you're back," she watched as Connor turned his head to stifle a laugh, "I do hope you went easy on Nik, it wasn't really his fault."

"How wasn't it he fault? He took an unknown civilian into a classified armoury! Do you realise how dangerous that could be?"

Tabitha noticed how Abby and Connor had moved away slightly as the captain had unconsciously started backing her into a wall, "because it was mine, well no actually it was yours."

"Mine," he growled, "how the hell was it my fault?"

"If you had just stopped being such a prick and taken me to see Cutter, I wouldn't have had to persuade your weapons officer to let me in," she tried not to let the fear she felt for the captain show.

"Well at least I didn't have to resort to being such a whore to get in here," too far, Tabitha thought, as she slapped him square in the jaw. Retrospectively not the best idea as he had her pinned to the wall, he was close enough for her to see the anger in his eyes. She closed her eyes, silently praying for some way to turn back time so she could erase the whole episode, when she felt the weight that he was pressing against her removed. She opened her eyes a fraction to see the back of Becker storming out of the door into the corridor that she had entered in.

"Tab," she heard Connor say, "Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think he has reacted to anyone like that before," Connor was sat on a stool at the bar in the Red Lion, "I mean, he has only been here for a month and not once has he lost his temper to that extent."

"Thanks Connor, it's good to know that I can rile the unflappable captain," sighed Tabitha as she pushed his pint of Guinness across the bar top.

He smiled deviously "maybe he likes you."

"He pushed me against a wall and was seconds away from choking me, next he will be pulling my hair. Is that something all guys do or is that just Becker's 'thing'?"

"Just Becker I think, I can't say that I've ever done it."

"Not even to dear Abby?"

"You know she would beat me."

"This is true," Tabitha smirked at him as she started to pull another pint, "so are you gonna tell me what's happened with you two?"

"Nothing to tell," he swirled the drink around in the glass, "I love her, she doesn't even notice."

"She does Connor, trust me, she does," he looked hopelessly at her, "she just needs to realise it. I saw how she looked at you today and she likes you back, just let her find that out and she's yours."

"Mmm," he didn't seem too convinced.

"Well," she said, "if that fails we could always do the damsel in distress thing again."

He snorted into his drink.

"It was going really well; you even did the whole 'I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you' thing and everything and then you managed to light yourself on fire."

"Yeah but-"

"On fire Con, if that didn't impress her I don't know what would really."

"It would have all worked out fine if your brother had been told about the plan and just left us to it."

"He thought I was dying!"

"You would have been fine," she smiled as she remembered the ridiculous plan Connor had invented to try impress Abby.

"Usual Tab," a policeman had entered the pub and sat a few seats down from Connor.

Tabitha nodded and went to the Fosters tap, "anything for you Edward."

"So," started Connor, "you work in a pub."

"Yes."

"Tab, you're a fully qualified doctor."

"Well done Watson, you'll be at Sherlock's level soon," she slid the Fosters down the bar.

"All I'm saying is that don't you think that you should be doing something a bit more challenging?"

"I am. Cutter said I'm hired as the new nurse in the ARC as long as he can okay it with Lester."

"Brilliant," he seemed genuinely happy to Tabitha, "but you are aware that you will have to deal with Becker a lot right?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah," he downed the rest of the pint and set it back down, "the guy practically lives in the infirmary."

"Well, in my defence, he hadn't actually tried to kill me when I asked for the job."

"Suppose so," he watch started to beep, "I've got to go Tab; I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, just as long as Lester lets me have the job," she waved to him as he pulled up his collar and stepped outside into the heavy rain. She always liked Connor the best, they reverted back to being five year old children round each other, something that she had missed very much. She chatted to Edward for a while, she found out that he hated his job and his wife and she was half way through convincing him to emigrate when a cutting tone stopped her.

"Miss Hart, I'm really going to have to report you to the manager if you can't fulfil a simple request."

"Sorry Ed, I've got to take this," she paled slightly at the voice; nobody she had ever known quite had the same effect on her.

"It's fine, I've got to go anyway, thanks for the advice Tabitha," she wanted to ask him to stay just in case the captain stood at the end of the bar kicked off again but she couldn't, she was already walking towards him.

"Yes Captain?"

"Three Stella's please," he seemed surprised by her formality, she wasn't like this when he was at work, why would she be like this now.

She got the drinks in silence and refused to make eye contact in fear of setting him off again, she had already done it twice in one day and thought that she could easily make it a third by doing something fairly insignificant. Tabitha placed the three glasses on the bar top and mumbled their price.

"Are you okay?"

That made her look up.

He didn't look as angry as he did when he was pinning her against the wall, understandably so, she thought. She hadn't really thought that he would be okay with her at all.

"Yes," Tabitha was still maintaining the idea that if she kept her answers short she could avoid a scene.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Is this about this afternoon?"

"No."

"Okay."

He turned away and when back to his friends without another word to her, she was happy because she managed to avoid the argument but felt strangely upset that he had just accepted her answer when she clearly wasn't okay when him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone,**** brilliant to know that people actually like it! Shelby, I'm glad you're enjoying is so much, I'll try update often for you :)**** And bleh, really not loving this new Jess character...**

"Tab," she was staring into space again but in her defence it had been a pretty hectic day, a clone/twin thing had infiltrated the ARC and tried to kill Cutter and now he suspected that Helen was back, "Tabitha."

"Sorry, yeah?"

Cutter looked concerned at her dazed expression, "you sure you're okay?"

Tabitha was getting increasingly irritated by people incessant need to ask her if she was okay when she clearly wasn't, couldn't they just accept it and not bother her.

"I'm fine Nick," she snapped.

She had sat close to the door for two reasons. Firstly because it made for a quick getaway and secondly because it was as far away from Becker as it was possible to be, she decided to make use of the close proximity to the exit and storm out.

Tabitha found her way to the medical bay quite quickly considering that she had been unconsciously wondering around in no particular direction, she pulled herself up onto the examining table and sat against the cold wall with her knees to her chest. She missed her brother.

About five minutes there was a soft knock on the door to which she didn't reply, if someone needed medical attention Theo could handle it.

"Tabitha," now that she wasn't expecting.

She felt a cool hand on hers and she recoiled sharply not wanting his sympathy.

"Please look at me," Tabitha tilted her head up to see Becker stood in front of her throwing his gun onto the bed next to her, "what's happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she enquired quietly.

"You know exactly what I mean, you came in here a week ago bounding about like a puppy, you charmed my weapons officer who is practically devoid of emotion, you managed to get Lester to let you have a job and now look at you," he motioned to her balled up posture, "you've stopped talking, you refuse to be in the same room as me unless it's completely necessary and even then you stand as far away as possible."

He reached out to brush the single strand of loose hair away from her face but she flinched before he had the chance.

"Are you," Becker hesitated, "are you scared of me?"

She glanced up at him with her indigo blue eyes and nodded slightly.

"Fuck, seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you not remember pinning me to the wall and verging on killing me?"

He stayed silent as she slowly slid off the table and started for the door, she didn't want to be in the same room as someone who had hurt her even if, deep down, she knew it was her own fault.

"I'm sorry," Becker murmured loud enough to hear.

"Why?"

"Well for one, I've clearly scared you;" he walked over to the door where she had paused and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and to his happiness she didn't pull away, "and then I just made whatever was bothering you in the first place much worse."

"Nothing was bothering me," she pulled away again. Well, he thought, at least it was out of anger rather than fear.

"Yes there was. I know I was a big part of it but there was something more, you have been deteriorating all week and strangely I quite liked the irritating prick you were on Monday."

"Is this you trying to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"No then," his eyes followed her as she went back to sit on the bad, "I heard..."

"What?"

Becker inhaled sharply before going to sit next to her with his back against the wall, "I heard you talking to Cutter about your brother."

"You what!"

"In my defence, you do speak very loudly."

"Least I don't sound like posh twat," Tabitha smirked and picked up Becker's discarded gun, "can I have this?"

"No you can't," he laughed as he unsuccessfully tried to snatch the gun away from her, "and I am not a posh twat."

"You aren't, you just sound like one."

"Brilliant," Becker watched her carefully as she fiddled with the safety catch, "please don't do that."

"Do what?" She enquired innocently.

He gently pushed her hand away from the safety, "if you're going to steal my favourite gun, please don't try to kill me with it."

"Whatever you say soldier boy."

"You know, you have more avoidance issues than me."

"Sorry?"

"You should talk to someone about your brother; it'll help you to let it out."

"It's not that easy. I can't talk to Nick because he still blames himself; Abby looks like she will burst into tears by the mere mention of his name, Connor still can't talk about it and I can't talk to Sarah, I hardly know her."

Tabitha turned her head to the side as she felt the tears prick at her eyes; she didn't want Becker to think that she was weak. He looked at her sympathetically, she was curled up against the corner of the bed with her head directed away from him and he could see her shaking slightly, clearly she was crying but he didn't regret raising the topic.

"Tabitha," he started to rub circles gently on her back, "it's okay."

She leant back against the wall and let her head fall lightly on Becker's shoulder.

"I'm always here, I mean if you need someone..."

"Thank you Becker."

He smiled, "I like it when you use my name,"

"Yeah well, don't get too used to it solider boy," she laughed sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Updates might be a bit sporadic this week, I've got exams so you might only get another one or two chapters. Sorry.**

"Captain," Lester marched over to the desk that Becker currently occupied, "I need you to do something for me."

He was mildly interested, Lester rarely asked him to do anything for him personally, "yes Sir?"

"As you know our superiors," Becker noted bitterness to his tone, "since the break in, have decided that all our civilian employees should have correct firearms training."

"Yes Sir, I was informed," a confused expression flooded his face, "I've already got Markovic on it; he has practically got through half the team already."

"How very efficient," the bitterness had converted into sarcasm, "I know you have Captain, but I have a special case."

"Special case..?"

"Just for you," a satisfied smile was playing on his lips, "I need you to train Miss Hart."

Becker groaned, Lester knew that they couldn't be in the same room for more than five minutes without some sort of dispute occurring, "why is she a special case? And more to the point, why is it my problem?"

"Because, Captain, she is quite possibly the most unpredictable person we have ever had on the team, even more so than her brother who frequently enjoyed putting himself in precarious situations. So I need the head of the military operations to personally see to it that she doesn't kill anyone whilst practicing."

"You are aware that she is more likely to kill me than anyone else in this place aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," he walked away smirking to himself before Becker had time to protest against the idea.

"Brilliant," he pulled himself up out of his chair and walked out of the glass doors of the conference room he was in. It opened up onto the upper tier of the ARC's circular main room which gave him a great vantage point in which to locate Tabitha. They hadn't really spoken much in the three days since he had found her in the medical bay and although he was grateful that she wasn't scared of him any more he wished that she would just talk to him, about anything.

Becker couldn't find her among the mass of people scuttling across the floor, no dark brown waves, no indigo eyes, no Tabitha. He decided that it would probably be more productive if he just went and asked someone so he started to stalk down the walkway and made a beeline for Sarah.

"Doctor Page."

"Sarah," she corrected him again as she always did.

"Sarah, have you seen Tabitha anywhere?"

She hadn't looked up from the book she was reading and flailed her arm in the general direction of the door leading to Cutter's office and the armouries, "last I saw she was with Cutter walking out of that door."

"Your vagueness was very helpful Doctor Page."

"Sarah," she looked up to lecture him on being too formal but he had already gone and the doors were swinging shut.

Becker checked Cutter's office first as it seemed the most logical place but he found it to be empty so he ventured into the corridor. He could hear raised voices coming from the room behind the sign in desk and decided to go investigate.

"No Nick you can't just start sticking cards down left, right and centre," he recognised Tabitha's voice immediately but was confused as to why Cutter was back there with her, "Nikolai help him."

"Professor, do you actually know how to play this game?"

"Not a clue," Becker lent against the doorframe and stared at the scene before him. Cutter, Markovic, Ashmore, Bucknell and Tabitha were grouped around Markovic's desk surrounded by cards and 10 pence pieces.

"Pass me your cards," Tabitha leant over the tabled and took the pile that Cutter held out, "right, well if you get an eight you have an 8-high straight."

"How is that even possible!" exclaimed Ashmore much to Becker's amusement.

"I was unaware that it was legal for someone of your age to gamble Ashmore," they all jumped at the sound of his voice, "can anyone explain why half my team is playing Texas hold 'em at ten in the morning?"

"Sorry, that was me," confessed Tabitha, "I decided that Nick needed to relax a bit and Nikolai, Tom and Rex offered to help. Want to play?"

"No I don't want to play! Why do you have this incessant need to disturb my section of the building all the time, couldn't you go bother Connor or Lester or just someone?"

"This is why I have the need, it's just so god damn fun to wind you up," Ashmore stifled a laugh "anyway, did you want something soldier boy?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she got up from the table and stood so she could face him.

"Lester has decided that you need special firearms training."

"I know, Nikolai's doing it this afternoon."

Becker smirked, "considering you're a liability, you have a special trainer."

"Ooo who? I hope he is good looking..."

"It's me."

"Well there goes that dream then."

He growled, "go to the armoury now, we are going to be using the Glock's as well because I don't trust you with anything else."

"What, you mean like this one?" She pulled out a handgun from behind her back, one that looked vaguely familiar to Becker, he patted down his belt to realise his own gun was missing.

"Is that my?"

She smiled innocently, "maybe."

"Professor Cutter can you please ask her to stop pick pocketing me, this is the third time this week she has done it!"

"Nobody can stop her doing anything captain, you're just going to have to live with it," Cutter turned back to the game, "now, Tom, how do I get this eight?"

"Come on soldier boy," Tabitha started to pull him towards the indoor firing range by the wrist; "if you're good I might even let you have your gun back."

"Oh lucky me," she let go of his hand as they were nearing the room, "how did you get them to talk to each other?"

"Who?" He noticed that she seemed genuinely confused.

"The Professor and my men, military and science never associate with each other, only when they have to."

"Easy really, I just asked if they fancied a game, they quite liked Nick actually. You should join us sometime."

"You do that often!"

"Every Wednesday yeah," she laughed at his exasperation.

Once they arrived at the firing range Becker tossed her some goggles, she fired a couple of test shots which were unsuccessful and instead of hitting the targets, the bullets lodged into the side wall "try actually hit the person," he advised.

"Never," she shot again and failed.

"Shouldn't you have really been trained for this before?" He pushed her hand to the right slightly to try and correct the aim, "Connor told me that you worked here for a bit before I came,"

"I did," another bullet hit the white pillar next to the target, "Stephen never let me go out on the missions because apparently I'm 'too unpredictable'," he laughed as she tried to mimic his voice.

"Well, you have to admit, he had a point."

"Shut up," she kicked him lightly in the shin, "so anyway he decided that I didn't really need the training and didn't waste the time because as you can see I'm not very good."

"Come here," Becker stood behind Tabitha and circled his arms around her, he could feel her shaking "calm down, concentrate and squeeze the trigger."

The bullet lodged itself in the centre of the human outline's head.

"Yes!" She spun round to face Becker whose arms still encircled her and threw he arms around his neck, "Captain Becker you are brilliant."

"You're welcome," he smiled into her glossy brown hair, glad that he girl he was holding clearly wasn't scared of him at all anymore.

"Anomaly detected Sir," Ashmore yelled from the doorway, "West London Hospital."

Tabitha let him go, "thanks again soldier boy!"

"Sorry for interrupting Sir," she heard Ashmore mutter as they both headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrote you lot a new chapter while I was watching the Real Madrid match, hope you like it! Thanks btw Kara :)**

Tabitha was getting agitated.

They had been gone for at least three hours and she had been left solely in the company of Sarah and Jenny. It wasn't as if she had anything against them, it's just she didn't really want to compare notes on how attractive she thought Cutter was. The man had been so good to her after Stephen had died and he had practically become her second brother in the months that had followed, when she had announced she was leaving, he had been the one that had taken the news the worst, even more so than Connor.

She decided to go see if Bucknell was at his post at the reception, the kid was usually quite fun to talk to when she found that she was bored.

She passed Lester in the corridor muttering about the deteriorating mental stability of his staff and accidently walked into a man dressed in black.

"Sorry," she looked up and smiled, "hey Nick, what are you doing back so soon? Are Connor and Becker with you?"

"I work here," he replied.

"Well done Nick..." She paused and began to feel uneasy about the whole situation, "how did the rest of the game go? Hope Nikolai didn't cheat, he does far too much."

"I need to go," Cutter brushed past her and headed for his office.

"Oh," Tabitha felt a little hurt, "okay then."

The sign in desk was deserted save Bucknell flicking through a magazine, "hey Rex, what you reading?"

"Nothing," he quickly slid the magazine of the table top onto the floor next to him.

"Slick."

"You surprised me."

"Always be prepared Rex, always."

"What, like you are with the Captain?"

"Shh you," she laughed.

"No, my turn to embarrass you now," he smiled, "Drink?"

"Please," he passed her a bottle of water from the fridge under the desk, "you have nothing to embarrass me with!"

"Not what Tom tells me," he smirked as she clicked what he meant.

"He helped me shoot, that's all Rex, it's not like that!"

"Sure it's not Tab, not yet anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Becker always did like a challenge," he pointed the water bottle he was holding at her, "and he just can't figure you out."

"Don't think he ever will," she decided to change the subject, "you know when you let Professor Cutter in, did he seem a bit weird to you?"

"Yeah he did, I meant to mention that to someone really, looked as if he didn't even recognise me even though I was sat next to him a couple of hours ago."

"Hmmm..."

"Why don't you ask him yourself anyway? He's coming this why now. Hey Professor," Cutter was stalking towards them with a determined look plastered across his face, pulling out a gun as he approached, "Jesus fuck!"

"Nick," Tabitha yelled as Bucknell pushed her behind him, "what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I work here," he repeated monotonously.

"Yeah okay, I get that, do you think you could put the gun down please?"

He didn't. Instead he raised the gun higher so it was in line with Bucknell's head and pulled the trigger without a second hesitation, splattering Tabitha in her friend's blood. She backed herself against the wall as he started to aim for her as well, "Nick please don't do this," he kept walking towards her, "please, remember what you told Stephen, you told him that you would always look after me, do you remember Nick?"

Cutter pressed the gun against her temple and paused for a moment as if assessing her. He sharply removed the gun and took out a phone instead; he dialled and then started to take down the outside defences.

"What are you doing Nick?

He didn't answer.

"Nicholas Cutter you tell me what you're doing right now," he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out onto the corridor that led to the main room, "leave me the fuck alone Cutter!"

"Tabitha?" She heard Lester's voice.

Cutter raised the gun again to aim at him, "don't kill him yet," cam the order from the woman next to him.

"Oh brilliant, bitch of the millennium is back," Tabitha sarcastically waved towards Helen.

"Follow me," Tabitha, Lester, Sarah and Jenny were escorted at gunpoint by a man, that Tabitha swore she saw Becker kill a week earlier, to one of the isolated spare rooms off a corridor she had yet to explore.

They all filed in until Helen held her arm across the door frame to prevent Tabitha from entering, "not you, I need a private word outside."

"Make me," she did.

"Long time no see Tabitha."

"Such a shame isn't it," she hissed sarcastically.

"How's Stephen?"

"I wouldn't fucking know Helen, you killed him."

"No need to swear."

"There is always a need, what did you do to Nick?"

"That's not Nick, it's a synthetic replica."

Tabitha laughed awkwardly, "You cloned your husband? Do you not think that's even slightly creepy?"

"It's efficient."

"If it's so efficient why am I not dead?"

"I only set them on armed guards. Besides, there are three men on this team that would do anything for you, why not use that as my advantage?"

"Three? I think you're becoming more deluded as the days go by Helen."

"Bye Tabitha, say hi to Stephen for me when you see him."

Tabitha felt a great weight smash against the back of her head as she fell towards the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long – I've been through hell and back with my history exams.**

**Not really loving this chapter either... I don't like copying dialogue but I liked this episode and Becker randomly wonders off a lot in it so I've gone into what he did, that and I changed the end a bit. **

"You, come with me, the rest of you stay here," Becker pushed open the door and ushered Connor out, "where's this room Temple?"

"Near the medical bay, not too far," they started sprinting towards the area of the building that Becker spent most of his free time now.

He stopped suddenly causing Connor to run into his back, "Temple?"

"Not to be picky, but this isn't exactly the time for standing around for a chat."

"Where's Tabitha?"

"What?"

"In the room you were in, Tabitha wasn't there, where is she?"

"Well, err, she, umm," Becker gave him a pleading look, "I don't know, please can we just get this playing and then we will go find her and Cutter, okay?"

"Fine, but this better work," they continued on towards the control room.

"Six, seven," the clone Cutter was holding a gun against the real Cutter's forehead.

"You don't have to do what she says you know, you have a choice."

"Tell me what it is Nick," Helen was pressing him again.

"No."

The countdown continued, "Eight."

"I wasn't planning on telling you this Nick, but I have a contingency plan," his eyes flicked towards her, "yes, she's about so high, dark hair, blue eyes."

His heart sunk like a dead weight, "Where is she? Tell me now Helen."

"Nine"

"You tell me Nick, he gets to ten and you both die."

He didn't need to think about it any longer, "I'll tell you."

"Lovely," she smiled and turned to one of the cleaner clones, "get the girl."

"Don't hurt her Helen!"

"I'll do anything I like until you tell me about the artefact, Nick."

A voice sounded over the sound system that made the clones stop dead, causing a proud smile to grace Cutter's features.

"Nice work Temple," Becker was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath, "you did it."

"Suppose I did," the soldier laughed at Connor's dazed expression but stopped immediately when he heard a low rumble emanating from the corridor, "Becker, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," they both jumped back as flames licked across the glass of the door, "I'm guessing Helen found Cutter then. We need to get everyone out of here, come on Temple."

They pushed open the door to find much of the corridor scorched by the fire they had just seen, much of the building seemed to have been destroyed, bits of building and equiptment had broken apart and much of it was on fire, "lead the way Captain."

They both found their way back the storage room incarcerating the rest of the team and released them.

"We've got to go back and get them," Connor sounded determined as Becker looked back at the rest of the team filing through the burning remnants of the ARC.

He sighed at Connor's complete lack of faith in him, "Of course we are going to get them Temple, what do you think I am?"

"I think it might be better if we split up, this place isn't going to last much longer."

"Cleverest thing you've said all day, you go find the Professor, I'll get Tabitha," before Connor could answer Becker was already making his way through the bits of metal and building cluttering the corridors.

He wasn't heading in any particular direction as he wasn't sure where she would be. He didn't even know if she was still alive but even if she wasn't he wanted some sort of confirmation but he truly every waking moment to torment him. He liked the way that she made his team happy just by stopping by, he liked the way she made him wait till last to fix him when she was on nursing duty, he liked to watch her work, hell, he just liked it when she was near him.

As he pushed another steel pipe out of his path he wondered if he could actually go back to his day to day life if he couldn't find her, he never thought that he'd miss arguing with someone so much.

Becker looked through another door frame to see another room covered in rubble and fire and started to think that the whole rescue mission was a complete waste of time, nothing could have survived the explosion but he couldn't quite bring himself to turn back and go find Connor.

"What have I gotten myself into," he sighed heavily as he wiped his brow and moved on to the next room. The door had been torn off its hinges due to its close proximity of the blast and when Becker looked in he primarily recognised it as one of the store rooms used for Cutter's scrapped projects, all of which were burning brightly and fuelling the fires.

He was just about to move on when he saw a tall, silver backed chair knocked over on the floor. It had rope secured round the back and if he looked hard enough he could see wisps of dark hair illuminated by the firelight, spilling over onto the floor.

"Please," he whispered as he rushed over to the chair, not caring about the obstacles in his path, "don't be her."

It tore him apart to see the girl he had become so accustomed to bound to a chair, duct tape silencing her and blood staining her pale face. Becker untied the rope and she limply sprawled out onto the floor like a rag doll, helpless and dying, he had lost all hope for he actually pulling through until he ripped the duct tape off quickly, making her flinch.

He laughed triumphantly as he pulled her up into his arms, "knew you'd be fine, Tab."

Becker headed back for the safety of the car park of the ARC rather than going back to look for Connor and Cutter, he wanted to know that nothing could harm her and the best thing that he could do was to get her out.

Tabitha stirred slightly and mumbled something incoherent.

"Say it again Tab, I can't hear you."

"Ed..."

"Who the fuck is Ed?" He questioned her but she didn't reply.

Becker emerged from the smoke and dust to find the rest of the team crowded round something.

Lester looked up at them and then shouted at no one in particular to get them and ambulance.

"Becker," Connor had been knelt beside whatever was on the floor, "is she okay? How hurt is she?"

"I'll think she'll be fine Temple, she just needs to recover," he nodded at the team as he was still holding Tabitha, "what happened?"

"It's Cutter," stammered Connor, "he's dead."

**Promise next chapter will be better. With more dialogue because clearly I'm not that brilliant at narrative...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Urgh," Tabitha's eyes flickered open to a glaring white light and she moaned, "turn the fucking lights out!"

"Oh look at that, Sleeping Beauty's awake," she smiled as she recognised the voice despite the fact that her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"C'mon Soldier boy, turn out the lights so I can see that lovely face of yours."

He laughed.

"Please Becker."

He got up and she could hear his heavy boots squeak on the floor and the lights dimmed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," her eyelids fluttered as she slowly became accustomed to the darkness, the only light was protruding through the slits in the blinds shielding the room from the street lights outside. Tabitha could see the outline of Becker in a chair next to the bed she was lying in, his boots resting near her feet.

"Should you really have your boots on my bed? It's not exactly hygienic."

"You'll get over it," he watched her as she tried to prop herself up by her elbows but instead clutched her head, "yeah, you might have a bit of a headache for a while."

"Thanks for the warning," he watched as she gazed around the room, squinting through the darkness until she found the IV drip sticking in her arm, "where are we Becker?"

"Hospital."

"Well done soldier boy," she glared at him, "I meant whereabouts?"

"St Bart's, closest one we could find."

"Why aren't we at the ARC? Surely it would have made more sense to fix me up there, less questions and everything," she heard him groan slightly, "you okay?"

"Do you mind if I turn on the lights?"

"If you want... Just let me close my eyes first," she was mildly concerned with the Captain's tone but shut her eyes in order to get used to the light. She was slowly trying to adjust when she felt a weight on the side of the bed causing her to lurch to the right slightly.

Tabitha focused in on Becker sat next to her, closer than she really expected.

"Jesus Becker," she ran her finger over the stitches he had running across his cheek, "what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," he hissed in pain at her touch, "what do you remember about today Tabitha?"

She removed her hand and ruffled her blood stained hair, "I think I played cards for a bit, you taught me how to shoot and then nothing really. Did something happen to me?"

He nodded slowly as he tried to think of the best way to break it to her, he couldn't bring himself to wipe the innocently content smile off her face.

"Becker?"

"Helen came back," her eyes widened as she took the information in.

"So," she tried to think it through, "we are here because she took over the ARC or what?"

"Tabitha, look, I don't think that it's a good idea for me to tell you, the doctor's told me not to say anything to make you go into shock."

"Can't be that bad can it?"

"Please don't do this," he pleaded with her.

"Becker, tell me what happened."

"Move up," Tabitha shifted to the left side of the bed as he kicked off his boots, he moved from being sat on the edge to lying next to her, the main reason being that he didn't want to look her in the eyes as he tore her apart, "do you really need to know right this minute?"

"Yes," she was confused as to why he was being so cryptic.

"We went on a mission and when we got back everyone had gone, all these guards had replaced my men and we found Jenny, Sarah and Lester in a store room but you were gone. So was the professor. Helen set off a bomb in the centre of the ARC and I found you unconscious and tied to a chair."

"Explains the headache and the constant ringing in my ears."

"I just told you Helen blew up the ARC and did God knows what to you, and you are more concerned about a headache?"

"It hurts a lot. So did you find Cutter as well then? When can I go see him?"

"Tab you-"

"You have never called me Tab, what's wrong?"

"He didn't make it Tabitha, Connor went back for him but he was already gone, I'm so sorry."

"Don't fuck with me soldier boy, where is he?" He could hear the anger and confusion in her voice as it cracked.

"He's gone Tab."

He could feel her shaking but he couldn't look at her, he couldn't make this any better.

So he did all he could and let her curl up against him and cry, they must have been there for hours before she stopped.

"Becker," she whispered softly.

"Yeah."

"Stay with me."

How could he deny her that?


	9. Chapter 9

**Just watched this week's episode because I missed it yesterday, not bad but can I just say that I really bloody hate Jess. She's pretty and all but Jesus Christ I'd like to hit her. Anyone agree? Anyway, considering my boys did so well against Villarreal I'm in a better mood so I got you a new chapter done :)**

"Should we really wake him up?" Connor lent against the door frame leading into Tabitha's room and watched as the military man slept next to his best friend, she had her face buried into his chest and their hands were laced together resting on his stomach. Along with the fact that they looked so peaceful, Connor was hesitant to wake the sleeping soldier because of the fact that his right hand was still gripped around the handle of a gun.

James Lester wasn't nearly as sentimental, "yes Connor, just do it. We need to know if Helen said anything of importance to her."

"Can we do this later?"

"No Connor, now. I'll be back at the Home Office, let me know if you find anything," he pulled out his phone and started to wonder towards the exit.

"Brilliant," Connor sighed and precariously tip-toed into the room trying to startle them, he started for the gun in Becker's hand but before he could prise it from his hands he found himself staring down its barrel.

"Don't bother," Connor was dazed by the fact that, apart from pointing the gun at him, Becker hadn't moved an inch; he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"How do you do that?" He hissed in frustration, trying not to wake Tabitha.

"It's a skill Temple, what is it that you wanted?"

"I need to talk to you about Tabitha, outside."

"Give me a minute," Becker reluctantly opened his eyes and prised himself away from the girl clutching onto his shirt, he laid her softly on the mattress but heard her moan at his absence.

"Shh," he whispered, "I'll be back soon."

Becker looked back at her, taking in the unnerving red tinge to her dark hair and her newly attained pale white, blotched with purple complexion, before following Connor out into the corridor and quietly shutting the door.

"Go on Temple," he sighed, anticipating the jokes.

The young scientist smirked at Becker, "you were sleeping with Tabitha."

"Next to-"

"Same thing."

"It just isn't."

"Either way, you still like her," that caught Becker off guard, he hadn't really thought about any repercussions to staying with her for the night.

"No I don't and no one finds out about this, understand Temple?"

"No one else will find out, I promise.

"Wait, who did you already tell!"

"Lester was here with me about five minutes ago, that's why I woke you up really."

"Lester. So what you're saying is that I've practically lost my job? You know how he feels about his employees having relationships and it's not like I'm not expendable!"

"If it's any consolation, he didn't seem that bothered about it."

Becker sighed, "What did he want then?"

"To see if Tab told you anything about Helen," he could see Connor's eyes fill with hate at the mere mention of her name.

"She barely remembers anything about yesterday."

"Oh, okay," he seemed disappointed that they had no more leads on Cutter's deranged wife, "well, at least she doesn't know about Cutter yet, that would just break her."

Becker stayed silent.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How'd she take it?"

"She cried for about three hours and then passed out on me," he stated as though it was the more obvious thing in the world.

"Well that does explain why your shirt is all wet... Look, just wait until she's ready to leave and she can stay at mine for a few days, she shouldn't have to be by herself."

Becker didn't want to let her go. He had stayed with her all night, she had cried to him, he had saved her. He watched Connor head for the exit and felt an indescribable emotion flood over him, he wanted to march right up to the scientist and hurt him, really hurt him for assuming that he would take better care of Tabitha than himself.

"Temple," he called after him, remembering Tabitha's incoherent mumbles in the ARC.

"Yeah."

"You don't know anyone called Ed do you?"

"Only Edward Pendle."

"Who is he?"

"Tab's boyfriend, I'll see you later Becker," Connor carried on down the corridor and pulled out his phone to update Lester.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to get them out of the hospital so there is gonna be a bit of a time skip next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while, but I did a chapter and realised it really needed something before it so I wrote this one. Hope you like it!**

The safety catch on Becker's gun clicked again.

Tabitha had stopped counting about an hour ago but her patience had been driven to the edge now.

"Could you please stop doing that?" She hissed, pulling Becker out of his trancelike state.

"Doing what?"

"Playing with that bloody gun," she slammed the pen she was holding down onto the table, "I swear to God if you shoot me, I'll make you pay."

He felt like a scolded child, "sorry," he mumbled as he put his gun on the side table.

"Why do you even have that in here?" Tabitha motioned round the medical bay that they were currently in.

"Because there hasn't been an anomaly alert for days and there is literally nothing to do here, this place is a prison."

She tried to calm down the clearly distressed solider with a calming voice, "Becker, look, I know you're bored but you have to find something to do that doesn't involve you being as irritating as humanly possible."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, read or something."

He huffed and rolled his eyes in a way that reminded Tabitha of a five year old.

"Clearly the home office isn't as fun as roaming round the ARC, you haven't got your armoury, you haven't got the shooting range and you don't really have any authority in this place but if you're going to insist on being near me, at least do something productive."

"Like what?"

"Help me organise the medical supplies," she motioned the boxes full of small glass bottles sat on and around her desk."

"You expect me to do that?"

"Why is it that you need to feel so much better than me?"

"I don't," he realised that he should have worded his question properly.

"Yes you do, you do it all the time!"

"When have I ever done that?" He sat up on the bed and picked up his automatic rifle off the side table.

Her eyes widened as she quickly picked up one of the boxes and headed for the store cupboard, he internally swore and threw the gun back on the bed as he realised what he had done.

Becker got off the bed and approached her cautiously, "Tab."

She refused to look at him and carried on sorting through the small bottles.

"Tabitha," he whispered softly, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah you shouldn't have," Tabitha wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Please look at me."

She tilted her face towards him slightly and he could see the tears silently sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I'm violent."

"It's not even that Becker, it's that I know that you have no self control when you're upset."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't but you're still unpredictable and I can't keep wondering if you're going to lash out at me or not."

"I won't," he put his hand over hers as she was slotting another bottle into a box, "I promise."

"Tab," Connor swung the door open and both Becker and Tabitha jumped apart, "Ed is at the front desk, he's asking for you."

"Thanks Connor," she called as the door swung shut, "I've got to go Becker."

"I know," he gazed at her as she hung up her doctor's coat on the back of the door, "I am sorry Tabitha."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she paced up to him and stood on her tiptoes.

"I won't do it again," he stuttered slightly.

She kissed his forehead, "stop apologising solider boy," she laughed softly, "doesn't suit you."

She threw open the door and waved back at the bored solider in her office, luckily her office was quite close to the front desk which meant that she could get there quickly before Ed could start asking questions.

"Hey honey," a tall blonde man was leaning on the desk chatting away to Sarah, the new receptionist.

"Ed, it's three in the afternoon," he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, thought I'd surprise you," he smiled and pulled two tickets from behind his back, "I finally got tickets for _Les Misérables._"

"You didn't!" She grinned and kissed him.

"I did, so you are leaving work early and we are having a romantic weekend in London."

"You are brilliant, you know that right?"

"I suppose I am," he held his hand out to her, "come on Tab, I'll see you later Sarah."

The receptionist giggled and waved, "bye Mr Pendle"

Ed opened the glass panelled door leading out onto the street when he was interrupted by a voice echoing down the corridor.

"Tabitha," her head snapped up at the voice, "you forgot your coat."

She caught the black trench coat Becker threw at her and thanked him quietly, trying to usher Ed out of the door.

He ignored her push and spun around her, "Edward Pendle," he pointed his hand out to Becker, "and you are?"

The solider accepted his hand, "Captain Becker," he put on his most intimidating voice.

"Funny first name you have," he laughed and turned to Tabitha who was shaking her head.

"Ed, don't wind him up."

"Surely he can take a joke hunny?" He looked at Becker and tilted his head, "you can, can't you solider boy?"

The next thing he knew, he was clutching his nose that was gushing with blood and Becker was stood opposite him rubbing his fist, "don't call me solider boy."

The soldier turned on his heels and stalked back into the makeshift ARC, leaving Tabitha to patch up her boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Considering I haven't updated in a week, you get two chapters in a day :) Glad you are still liking it! **

"Can you not sit still for five minutes?" Tabitha began to snip the end of the arrow feathers off with a pair of pliers.

"Well I would," Becker hissed and moved his shoulder again, "but I'm in quite a considerable amount of pain!"

"When I asked if you wanted the morphine, you said no," the end of the arrow dropped onto the floor with a click.

"Is this your way of torturing me?"

"Why would I torture you?"

He shifted again, "for you know, putting him in hospital."

"He has a name Becker," she placed her iron grip on his arm to steady him, "and no this isn't the torture, that will come later."

"I didn't mean to do it you know, it just kind of happened."

"You broke his nose," she snapped.

"He called me soldier boy!" He shouted back at her.

"I call you that all the time and you have never hit me!"

"Yeah well, I don't mind you saying it," his voice quietened.

"Why?"

"I've changed my mind," he sighed, "I want the morphine."

"Fine," she held her hands up in defeat and started for the supply cupboard in search of the clear bottled painkiller, "you never said how this actually happened Becker."

They had only been back at the new and improved ARC for three days when the Captain had been carried in by Markovic, writing in pain due to the arrow in his shoulder.

"We ended up in the fucking Amazon, God knows how many years ago and got ambushed by natives," he shortened the account considerably as most of his attention was focused on not ripping the arrow out himself.

Tabitha popped her head back through the supply room door, "seriously?"

"Yes."

"The great Captain Becker," she pushed a syringe into the rubber lid of the bottle and sucked out the liquid, "defeated by a lowly arrow, impressive."

"You didn't see them! I swear there were at least a hundred!"

"Funny that, Nikolai told me there was about ten..."

She pushed the syringe full of morphine into his IV drip.

"It was a hundred, thanks by the way."

"Sure it was soldier boy," she put the needle on the side, "morphine should take effect in a minute or so and then I can get that thing out of your shoulder and you can leave me be, okay?"

"Fine."

Tabitha stared longingly at the clock on the wall; she wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"Whoa," Becker waved his free hand in front of his face, "can you see all these black dots?"

"I see it kicked in then..."

He drooped forward slightly and Tabitha caught him, careful not to knock the arrow.

She pulled it through his shoulder quite easily due to the absence of Becker's complaints and dropped it into the steel container on the bedside table, "see," she sighed to herself, "if you were this quiet normally, everything would be so much easier."

Tabitha cleaned up the wound and taped gauze over if to help stop the bleeding spreading anywhere else. As she was cleaning up the remaining blood from his torso she suddenly realised how exposed the solider sat next to her was, he shirt had been gone for the best part of an hour and she had only really just realised. She let herself trace his muscles with the cloth and hoped that, due to the morphine, he wouldn't remember it when he returned back the his old arrogant self.

"You know," came a voice, "you could have always just asked."

She blushed crimson at the fact that because he was fairly coherent, he could probably remember this later on.

"I'm not doing anything solider boy, calm down," Tabitha was trying to think up believable excuses.

"Sure you weren't," he waved his hand before his eyes again.

"Still see spots?"

"A bit yeah," he laughed and started to draw shapes in the air.

"I think I like drugged up you," she folded her arms on the side of his bed and rested her head on them.

"I like me too."

"Only you would be this egotistical when in pain."

"I am not egotis- egotic- eco-" the painkillers were confusing him, "I am not that word."

"Are too."

His head lolled to the side and he caught her eye, "you're beautiful."

"And you're delusional," she smiled at his compliment anyway, knowing that she would never get one if he was sober.

"Tabitha," he caught her wrist in his hand, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Ed is taking me out."

"Where?"

"He said it was a surprise."

"Why are you with him?"

She looked at the drugged solider next to her waiting patiently for her answer, "because Becker, I love him and he loves me."

He released her wrist and threw his hands down onto the hospital bed violently.

"Get some sleep Becker, Theo's next door if you need someone," she walked to his door and switched off the light in an attempt to help him.

Becker lay on the bed, confused from the morphine and his frustration over his inability to express his feelings properly, "but I love you more, "he whispered even though he knew she had already gone.

**I'm not too sure on the medical properties of morphine, so do forgive me if it's completely wrong!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to the awesome Leeds United. Don't worry about Arsenal, we'll get the rematch next season when we're promoted!**

"So, what is the going rate for washing these days? Because I have a ton that needs doing at home," Tabitha swiped up the t-shirts littering the floor and folded them on the table.

"I don't know," Connor rolled onto his back with his eyes still closed.

"Oh really? I was just under the impression that you were setting up a laundrette."

"You know, you're even starting to sound like him."

"Like who?" She wasn't really sure as to what he was getting at.

He sat up on the table and looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Becker."

"I don't not sound like him."

"You do. I knew you were sarcastic but you're just off the scale now."

"Why are you in here anyway?" She tried to steer the subject away from herself and Becker. Things had become slightly awkward between them since she had drugged him three days earlier, his mood had been generally deteriorating and he spent much of his time sniping about her relationship with Edward.

"No reason, just thought I'd try get some extra work done."

"No you didn't. Tell me the truth Connor."

"I did!"

"You live with Abby; you would never choose the ARC over her. Did she kick you out? Did you do something?"

"No," his eyes darted around the room as he pretended to look for something.

"Con, what happened?"

"Her brother happened."

"Abby has a brother?"

"Yes, it was news to me too."

"So what, you're living in the ARC until he leaves?"

"Yeah that was pretty much the plan really..."

"You really are a moron, you know that right?"

"Hey!"

"Why didn't you come tell me?"

"You have your own stuff to worry about."

"I also have an apartment with a spare room, why didn't you just ask?"

"Fine then, would I be able to stay at yours for a few weeks?"

"No," she said keeping a straight face.

"But you just said-"

"I'm joking Connor," she laughed, "just bring your stuff over after work."

"Thanks," a loud buzzer over the intercom interrupted him and he scrambled over to the corner of the room to where a blanket was covering some sort of box, Connor pulled it off the reveal one of his Diictodons hidden in a cage.

"Connor, where is Sid?"

"Oh god, oh god, Lester's gonna kill me," he was following an imaginary trail out of the door and into the corridor.

Tabitha could see him chasing after Becker and Jenny towards sector seven, "Is it small and ugly in a kinda cute way?"

"Yeah Connor," she shouted after the young scientist, "You make it as obvious as possible!"

She ran after them and ended up trying to squeeze past Becker.

"Stay behind me," he whispered and tried to shield her slightly with his arm.

"Why?" She ducked under his arm and stood next to Markovic, much to Becker's displeasure.

"Helen?" Jenny's shaky question tore Tabitha apart. She started to imagine what she would do to the deranged woman if she ever got her hands on her, Stephan was bad enough, but Cutter too. She started to psyche herself up, preparing to beat Becker to the kill.

"Tabitha," the Captain next to her sensed her distress and subconsciously moved closer to her so he could feel her arm brush against his back.

The doors shot open to reveal a rather dishevelled man in a leather jacket.

"You've really gotta do something about your security system," he brushed himself down and stepped into the corridor whilst everyone stood in stunned silence.

Tabitha took it on herself to say something. She placed her hand on Becker's waist and gently pushed him to the side, giving him a reassuring smile and she strode up to the man in the doorway.

"So were you inspecting drywall or what?"

"Dunno, but I'd inspect your drywall," he smirked at her.

"Ew," she refused to back down, "ew, one, that's just disgusting and two, it didn't make sense."

"It sounded better in my head," he admitted.

"Clearly."

"I'm Danny," he stuck his hand out towards her.

"Tabitha."

"Nice name."

"Thank you," she looked to the side and smiled, "no wait, why the hell are you in here?"

"Your security needed testing."

"No it didn't."

"Well it clearly did."

"Shut up."

She followed Danny's gaze behind her and spied Becker inching towards them, clutching at his gun and breathing heavily, "calm down lover boy," Danny laughed lightly, "I'm not interested in your girlfriend, she's far too plain for my taste."

"Hey!" Tabitha pushed his shoulder, "we aren't together."

"Really?" She noted that he seemed genuinely surprised by the fact but let it go.

"Jenny, what do you want to do with him?" Tabitha turned back to the dark haired woman still gawping slightly.

"Umm, we should probably just lock him in one of the rooms till we decide what to do."

"You can't just lock me in a room," he scoffed.

"Oh we can," Becker pushed his gun against Danny's back and marched him back towards the storage rooms.

Once they were out of sight Tabitha inclined her head towards Jenny, "who the hell was he?"

"He was Danny Quinn."

"He's going to be a problem..."

"He just called you plain," Conner interjected, slightly dazed.

"I'm aware Connor. Don't you have to find Sid anyway?"

"Oh god yeah," he ran off towards the anomaly detector leaving Tabitha and Jenny to contemplate the new arrival.


	13. Chapter 13

Tabitha's eyes followed the tennis ball that Danny was throwing up and down.

Her first thought was to ask where the hell he had got the thing from in the first place. They had been sat in Sarah and Connor's office since he had been moved, very reluctantly by Becker, from the store room and she was yet to formulate an idea of where the green sphere had come from. But her overriding concern was directed as to why she had been given the task of babysitting him anyway.

Tabitha remembered Lester saying something along the lines of "you can handle him."

Yeah right, she thought, is that the reason why she had been told to stay with him in the vicinity of Sarah? Clearly they didn't trust her either but they needed someone who was able to control easily agitated, unpredictable men and she had proved that in the form of Captain Becker.

"Hey, Barbie," the tennis ball ceased moving.

"I'm not even blonde," Tabitha snapped, she was irritated at the amount of paperwork she was letting pile up whilst she was wasting time watching him.

"Yeah, but you still look like Barbie," he pointed at her and tilted his head to the side as if it were painfully obvious.

"Wha- You literally make no sense."

"I do, and you know it. It's because you look like Barbie that you've got that soldier boy drooling over you," Tabitha let her eyes flick over to Sarah who was thankfully to wrapped up in the artefact to be interested in their conversation.

"He does not drool over me," she hissed at him.

Danny tossed the ball across the room to her, "he does a bit."

She threw it back as hard as she could but unfortunately for her, he ducked before it had the chance to hit him.

"What?"

"You've only been here, what? Five minutes and-"

"It's been at least an hour," he corrected.

"Five minutes and you think you know what he thinks?"

"Yeah."

"Go on then Quinn, dazzle me."

"The guy is in love with you."

Tabitha scoffed at the notion. Yeah, she had caught Becker staring at her a couple of times but she had put that down to him simply being a bored man at work and her being the closest female to him, she hadn't made any of it.

"Yes, my skills of perception almost surprise me too but I can see why he likes you."

"No wait, can we just go back to the whole 'you think Becker is in love with me' part?"

Danny nodded, "what don't you get?"

"Everything."

"Did you notice that all morning the guy has been watching you? He literally gravitates towards you, he moved just so he could see your face. When I was ermm, introducing myself, he looked like he was going to blow my head off with that gun of his; Jenny even had to hold him back."

"That doesn't mean that he is in love with me Danny," she shrugged her shoulders, "just means that he didn't want you perving on me."

"Jealous? And I wasn't perving."

"Or concerned? Well that's okay then."

"Just face it Barbie, solider boy is in love with you," Danny stood up and headed for the door.

Tabitha jumped off the worktop and sidled past the almost zombie-like Sarah, "where the hell are you going?"

"Exploring," he grinned and stuck his head out of the door frame, "fancy it?"

She looked at the man smiling at her; she never got the chance to do anything, not anything creature related anyway and the mysteriously captivating man was giving her the chance to do something.

"Go on then," she smirked and followed him out.

Five minutes later she was sat behind the glass screen watching Connor and Danny play about.

Lester had refused to let her go in the place because he couldn't lose another medic to a ridiculous monster. Tabitha was getting increasingly aggravated by the fact that people wouldn't let her do things, Lester refused to let her go into the field, as did Connor but Becker was the worst. He refused to let her near the firearms at any time, he wouldn't let her help and he just expected her to sit back and patch up the mess that everyone else had got themselves into. She was on the verge of considering giving Lester her notice when she heard Sarah scream.

"Turn around!"

Tabitha sat up and her eyes widened as she spied the body bag reanimating itself behind the two men.

"Bloody hell..." She joined in with Sarah almost immediately when she realised what it was.

The drama that ensued made her forget all about the thoughts of resignation.

**Sorry it's a bit short but I thought that I should really post something...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long. Underestimated the amount of A Level work I have... So yeah, updates will still be a bit slow, my apologies. I've made up the dialogue because I don't have the episode to hand so I hope that doesn't take anything away from it. Thanks for reading!**

"Connor?"

"No, it's Jenny," Tabitha waved to the woman entering the operations room, "why are you in here?"

"Just some last minute stuff whilst you were all coming back," she jumped over some wires and went for the fire extinguishers that she had collected near the back of the room.

Jenny's phone rang, "Danny, hi," she paused, listening to the policeman and then turned towards where Tabitha was, "But, we're still in here."

"Jenny..?"

"It's here," she whispered.

Tabitha's eyes scanned the room quickly until she caught sight of the green creature crawling down the wall towards Jenny; she raised her arm slowly due to the increasingly cold temperature to warn the woman across the room.

She could see Jenny scrambling around the floor for the fire extinguisher by her feet, not once taking her eyes off the monster.

Tabitha picked up one from the pile she had collected and silently tried to tiptoe towards her friend.

Jenny backed into a table, spraying the monster with the foam, her eyes darted round urging Tabitha to do something.

Tabitha pulled the lock from her own extinguisher and pushed on the handle but she found that nothing happened, the foam inside had frozen causing the metal cylinder to splutter woefully.

"Fuck," she cursed silently, trying to not waste the very little energy she had left.

The creature was getting closer and closer to Jenny, to the point where it was almost touching her.

Tabitha could do the only thing she could think of as she felt her limbs ceasing up and the coldness taking her, she threw the canister at the monster's head.

She heard the crack as it fell to the floor, clearly not doing much against the tough exterior of the fungus monster.

She let herself slide against a table. The cold temperature had become unbearable even with the skiing coat on. She could see Jenny's eyes glaze over as the creature started for her instead.

Tabitha heard the operations room door swing open and she could hear Danny Quinn's shouts as she felt her fingers stop moving and he body beginning to shut down.

"Danny, don't touch her!" Connor yelled as he saw him reach towards Jenny.

"Why?"

"She's been infected; we need to let it die!"

"Yeah, and then she'll die, think it through," Danny went to pick up Jenny again but his hands were swatted away by Abby.

"She will be fine Danny, don't worry," she tried to reassure him.

"Temple," Becker called from across the room, "can we get Tabitha out, is she okay?"

Connor pulled his coat around him more and ran over to where the soldier was sat over Tabitha, fighting to urge to carry her out of the operations room.

"Yeah, yeah she's clean," he tried to check her neck without making contact with her skin, "get her outside; I'll go check on Jenny."

Becker carefully picked up the frozen girl in his arms trying not to hurt her and backed into the doors.

He walked as fast as possible to the medical bay where Theo had been told to be ready, he just hoped that he was, Tabitha was almost gone.

"Come on Tab, stay with me," he pushed open another door, this time with his foot.

He stared down at her blue-lipped face, "you can't leave me Tab, who's gonna torment me at work?"

"Theo," he shouted as he laid her down on the bed closet to the door, "Tabitha needs you."

Becker pulled the silver blankets the medic had left out over the dark hair girl, "I need you," he murmured.

"Becker?"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's back," he smiled as he watched Tabitha sit herself up, "thought we'd lost you."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up unsteadily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah well, couldn't leave you like that could I solider boy?"

Surprised by the gesture, Becker let his arms wrap around her waist and whispered into her hair quietly, "wouldn't have let you."

He felt her buckle slightly due to the fact that she was still warming up so he let her go and lifted her back onto the bed.

"Thanks," she sat cross legged and started to plait her hair.

"Ermm, what was that for exactly?"

Tabitha stopped and looked up at him and then around the desolate room, "you're the only one here Becker, you cared enough to stay."

The awkward silence took over them. And as Becker glanced over at Tabitha he caught the glimmer of sadness and defeat in her eyes and knew that she should be left alone.

"I've got to go check in with Markovic, will you be okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled forlornly at him, "thanks Becker."

"I'll be back okay?"

"Okay."

Tabitha gazed over at the doorframe Becker had just exited and felt thankful in the fact that she had someone in her life as good as Captain Becker.

"Miss Hart?" Tabitha looked up to see Sarah, the receptionist that Edward had taking a liking to, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," she tried to hide the dislike she felt towards the woman.

"I gave Miss Lewis a box of Professor Cutter's things this morning; she told me that I should give them to you to take a look at," Sarah said dismissively as she placed a small box onto the edge of Tabitha's bed.

"Oh, thanks," she watched her prance out of the room and pulled the box closer to her.

Tabitha pulled out the scientific gadgets and papers and put them in a pile to the side, she decided that Connor and Sarah might want to take a look and see if there was anything relevant to the anomalies but she knew that she would never read them.

She looked through the rest of the sparse box and found it hard to believe that there was so little left to commemorate the life of Nick Cutter, only a few photographs and scribbling.

She turned over a Polaroid stuck under the fold at the bottom of the box.

It was of three people, Cutter, Stephen and herself. She remembered the day well, it was four years after Helen had disappeared into an anomaly and Tabitha had managed to persuade Cutter to spend Christmas at the Hart household, the oven had broken as they were going to put in the Yorkshire puddings so they ended up having Stephen's speciality of pancakes instead. She recognised her mother's front room, the plum coloured walls clashed terribly with Cutter's khaki shirt; she remembered laughing about it with Stephen for hours.

"Tab?"

"Hey Becker," she didn't look up from the photo as she smoothed over the bent corner.

"What's that?"

"Just some of Cutter's stuff," she cleared up the papers and photos into the box so he could sit down but held onto the Polaroid.

"Oh," he nodded, "do you want me to go, or-"

"No it's fine," she gave another wistful to the photograph.

Becker looked over her shoulder so see what she was fixated on, "is that your brother?"

"Yeah."

"You have the same eyes," he commented.

"So everyone say. It's the Hart family trait."

"It's a good trait."

"It is," she agreed, "he would have liked you."

"Really?" He walked to the other end of the bed and sat by her feet.

"Mhmm," Tabitha laughed, "looking after his little sister like a proper hero."

"I didn't really do much..."

"You've saved me twice now Becker, don't be modest."

"Yeah well, you saved me too," he sighed and she looked at him quizzically, "anyway, if you're feeling any better, what would you say to a drink?"

"I'd say I'm working tonight but you can come see me anyway."

"Right then, I'll see you at eight and I'll leave you to sort through the rest of his things," he headed for the door again but looked back just in time to see Tabitha run her thumb across the Polaroid again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll try upload more, but I can't promise anything.**

"Where do you find the time to work here?" Becker pushed his glass across the bar top towards Tabitha so she could refill it.

"Same again?"

"Please," his head lolled on the bar.

"Last one though, I think eleven pints of Guinness is quite enough for one night," she laughed and went to the tap.

"Probably, but I don't have to be in till twelve tomorrow. You still haven't answered my question."

"Well soldier boy, it's my day off tomorrow and I live upstairs so it's quite convenient," Tabitha placed the black liquid in front of Becker and wondered how he could drink it, she had more of a preference for Corona.

"Since when do you live upstairs?"

"Since always, just no one thought to ask."

"Oh..."

"That one's on me by the way," she smiled and lent across the bar.

"Thanks," he laughed, "any reason why?"

"Just to let you know that I appreciated the concern today, it's just nice to know that I've got someone who cares."

"You have Connor," Becker pointed out, touched by her gesture.

"Yeah, but Abby takes priority, even you know that."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," she held her hands up in innocence, "just wanted to let you know that I appreciated it."

Despite having consumed ten and a half pints of Guinness, Becker still managed to feel and overwhelming sense of pride swirl inside of him. It was his job to protect to team, he knew that, but she was always top of his list, he could only help the others once he knew that she was safe. And he hated himself for it. He hated that he couldn't have her but still tried to be her hero anyway, she'd never see how much he loved her.

"Becker," a hand waved in front of his eyes, "you still with me?"

"Mhmm," a dazed smile plastered his face as he blearily gazed at her.

"Yeah, solider boy I think you've had enough now. My shift finishes in ten minutes and I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed and watched as she gracefully moved away to serve an old man in a tweed suit.

Becker drained the last of his pint when he heard a voice behind him, "hi," she almost sang at him.

"Err, hi," he spun himself round on the barstool to face a girl with short dark hair.

"I'm Jess," she stuck her hand out.

"Becker..." She took his hand even though he hadn't offered it.

"So, can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, the bar maid tells me that I've had enough for tonight," he glanced over at Tabitha who was deep in conversation with the tweed man.

"I'm sure one more won't hurt," she fluttered her eyes in a way that made Becker's already blurred vision worse.

"Really," he smiled at turned back to the bar in a desperate attempt to find something to lean on, "I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Jess danced round him and ended up next to his left arm, "now what can I get you?"

"Look, I really am okay."

"It could be fun," the singing voice was back; Becker noted with annoyance, it really wasn't helping the dull pain beginning to form in his head.

"I'm sorry, you seem really nice and all but my girlfriend wouldn't be very happy if she caught me talking to another girl," he felt bad about turning her down but he couldn't take his mind off the dark haired girl stood at the other end of the bar, laughing along with the man in tweed.

"But there isn't anyone here..." She looked around in confusion.

"She's right over there," Becker instantly regretted scanning the bar quickly and pointing straight at Tabitha.

"You go out with a barmaid?"

"Well, technically she's a fully qualified doctor," he was going to have to act fast to make the lie believable, "Tab!"

Tabitha apologised to the man in tweed and stalked over to him, "Seriously Becker? Nine pints and you're usually on the floor, are you trying to beat some kind of record?"

"I don't want another drink, I-"

"Sorry, can I help you?" Tabitha ignored Becker and tilted her head towards Jess.

"Tabitha, Jess. Jess, my girlfriend Tabitha," he said quite hesitantly despite the fact he was trying not to collapse.

He put his hand up as a shield between himself and Jess and mouthed 'go with it' to Tabitha who nodded slowly and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, no, I was just going," she stammered and rushed towards to door.

As Becker watched as the girl exited, Tabitha slapped the side of his head, "what is wrong with you?"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"She was really pretty you moron, why did you ruin it?"

"I'm drunk," he protested weakly.

"So... From what Nikolai tells me, that's never stopped you before."

Becker's eyes widened, "I'm going to kill that boy."

"Yeah, now tell me why you decided to tell a perfectly nice girl that I'm your girlfriend?"

"I don't know..."

Because that's what I want, he said in his head.

"You're a very strange man Becker, I hope you know that."

"I do," he let his forehead fall against the bar top.

"Good, now come on I'll call you a taxi. What's your address?"

"Sandhurst, Berkshire," he repeated monotonously.

"I mean current address soldier boy, I won't get you back if you go there."

"Tab, I live in the barracks at Sandhurst, like always."

"Becker, come on, I can't put you in a taxi and let you drive round London all night," she walked round the bar as a blonde girl took over and rested her hand on his back.

"I can't really remember, I think its Hoxton somewhere."

"Hoxton, right."

"Or Holland Park. Or Hyde Park. It definitely started with a H."

"You're not going to give me anything else are you?"

"I don't know... I don't think so."

"Right then," she tried to sit him upright and coax him off the chair, "you can sleep on the sofa, but this is just a one off."

"You are brilliant," he laughed distantly and let Tabitha hold him up.

"I know," she laughed and led him around the bar towards the flight of stairs that led to her flat upstairs.

She caught the door handle and pushed the door open with her foot, still steadying Becker around the waist, "Jesus, you're heavy."

Becker laughed as she pushed him towards the sofa near to the window, "sofa, really? You sure I can't sleep with you?"

"God you're a whore when you're drunk."

"I am not," he protested weakly as she pulled off his boots.

"You are," she muttered and threw a blanket over him, "now go to sleep."

"Night Tab."

"Night solider boy," she switched off the light and wondered into her room.

Becker could hear the wind rattle the windows, his headache had dulled and he sat staring at the swirly pattern on the room of Tabitha's living room.

Four AM.

Well, that was later than he usually woke up; he clutched his head again and took a mental note to later kill Tabitha for allowing him to drink so much.

Becker could hear something, a quite muffled sound; he pushed himself up onto his elbows to try and hear it better.

He sat up from the leather sofa and padded over to where it was coming from, he passed the room that Connor was occupying and carried onto Tabitha's.

He pushed open the cream door and stepped into the darkened room.

"Tab," he whispered.

There was no response, just the continual whimper he had heard from the living room.

"Tabitha?"

Becker weaved his way through the numerous books and papers littering the floor and knelt down by her head.

"No," he heard her murmur, "no please not him."

"Tab," he shook her shoulder gently.

"No, you've already got Stephan, please don't," her arm extended slightly towards Becker who leant out of the way.

"Not Becker too," his eyes widened at the mention of his name, he watched as tears started to slide down her face.

He couldn't bear to watch her any longer so he shook her shoulder more forcefully, "Tabitha, wake up."

She sat up sharply, her arms propping her up, "Fuck."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she tied her long wavy hair up with the rubber band around her wrist, he voice became worried, "Becker, why are you in my room?"

"I heard you crying from in there."

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you," she turned her face away from him and quickly wiped away the tears.

"You didn't, I was already up," he reassured her, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she regretted saying it so sharply.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Tabitha thought about it. She had been having the same dream for weeks, each night see saw Helen standing in front of her with a gun to the head of the man now knelt by her side and she still hadn't told anyone about it. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to stay with her so she knew that he would be alright but her thoughts drifted to Edward and what he would think of her.

"No," she said, "its okay, I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him to reassure herself that he was fine, that it was just a dream.

He stroked her hair slowly and paused for a second before quickly retreating to the door, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

**I am so very sorry for torturing you all! But I will get them together at some point in the near future so don't worry Kara :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Tab, door!"

Connor shouted to her again as he pulled the pillow further over his head, the incessant knocking was giving him a headache.

"Headphones," he sighed, he remembered that she told him that she always slept with her music on, "so it's my job then?"

He kicked off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

The mattress sprung up again as he removed his weight and wondered over to his door, ruffling his dark hair as he went.

He stalked through the living room in a matter that reminded him of the living dead but as he grasped at the air in an attempt to catch the door handle he doubled back sharply.

"Becker," he questioned, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Ah Temple, thought it was going to take gunfire to wake you, there's someone at the door," he went back to the third copy of Heat he had found underneath the coffee table earlier that night.

Connor's mouth dropped slightly, "You didn't think to answer it?"

"Not my house mate," he stated obviously as Connor groaned and scrambled for the gold key in the lock.

He twisted it and heaved open the stiff white door.

"Morning," he waved as he left the open door and headed back to his own room to continue sleeping, "Tab's in bed if you want her."

"Thank you Connor," Becker's eyes tore away from the magazine as he recognised the velvet voice belonging to the man closing the door, "Tabitha, it's me."

They heard a muffled replied from her room before the door swung open, "you're early," she accused.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Edward's eyes hadn't left Becker who was now sitting on the edge of the leather sofa.

Tabitha followed his eye line to find him mentally attempting to set the soldier on fire, "Ed, be nice, I'll be back in a minute."

"Yes sweetheart, of course," she hesitantly backed into her room, hoping that the two could refrain from killing each other in the five minutes it took her to get ready.

Edward watched the door slam shut out of the corner of his eye and launched himself at the Captain trying to steady himself into a standing position.

"You," he hissed, "you stay the fuck away from her."

Becker found his feet and pulled himself up to his full height which happened to be a few inches taller than the blonde man, much to his relief. He knew he couldn't look intimidating if he were smaller.

"No," he laughed.

"You will do as I say," Edward grimaced.

"Or else what? You're going to talk at me?"

His brown eyes narrowed, "I know people Captain."

"You know people? I think pretty much everyone knows people really..."

"Do not start with me solider boy-"

"Please stop calling me that," he asked, trying to mentally calm himself down.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, I own you," he smirked.

"You own me?" Becker was trying very hard not to hit the clearly delusional man.

"Yes I do Captain, one call and I could have you imprisoned for high treason."

"High treason? Sorry, are you from the 1600's?"

So much for the 'trying to refrain from sarcasm' vow, thought Becker.

"Don't fuck with me solider boy, you will lose."

"Right-"

"You stay away from her, or I will find several ways of making your life a living hell, okay?"

"That's not going to work for me," Becker laughed and let his eyes drift to Tabitha's door, wondering how much longer he would have to put up with her psychotic boyfriend, "you see, I work with her."

"Doing what exactly?"

"She nurses me a lot, at least twice a week," he smirked.

"Yeah well, she's mine soldier boy, she chose me, don't forget that," Becker's smile dropped, "every time she isn't at work, isn't doing her job, she's with me, not you."

Both men's heads snapped towards Tabitha's room as she hopped out pulling on her boots.

Edward jumped back and winked at Becker before he went and took Tabitha's hand, "how do you feel about Covent Garden?"

"That sounds brilliant Ed," she smiled as she looked between the two unbruised men, "were you two okay?"

Becker started to protest but was sharply cut off, "actu-"

"It was fine dear, I was just apologising to the Captain here for antagonizing, I was only trying to be friendly," he strode back over to Becker and shook his hand forcefully, "no hard feelings Captain."

Becker growled in frustration as Edward started to usher Tabitha towards the door.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him as she was being led out.

"Don't forget what I said Captain," called Edward as he closed the door behind him.

Becker snatched up the pile of magazines and launched them at the door they had just gone through.

"Becker?"

He snapped at Connor who stuck his head out of the door, "what?"

"What have I missed?"

"King of the twats just threatened to have me imprisoned for high treason."

"Okay then..."

"It happened Temple."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Becker went and picked up the magazines and arranged them neatly, "why would I make that up?"

"I don't know it just doesn't really seem very characteristic of him that's all..."

"Not very characteristic?"

"He's not that bad Becker, he's good for her."

"Well some fucking clonazepam would be good for him," he snapped and slammed Tabitha's front door closed behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait and they pretty short/rubbishy chapyer, I had a ridiculous amount of work and then got a bit of writer's block. Feel free to message me about updates and stuff if you want.**

**IMPORTANT! I've changed the receptionist's name to Sally, simply because I kept getting confused with normal Sarah and my Sarah...**

Becker searched for his car keys in what he assumed to be the seventh pocket in his coat.

"See Becker," he sighed as he opened another zip, "this is why you wear normal, two pocketed coats."

He patted himself down and decided that he had either left them in the armoury or Tabitha had pick pocketed him again. Both were extremely likely but he decided that it was the former due to the fact that he had been avoiding the dark haired girl since his run in with her boyfriend the day before.

Becker turned on his heels and pushed his way back through the door, making sure he rushed past the front desk and the unpleasant blonde called Sally occupying it.

"Captain," she purred, "can I-"

"Not now Sally," he called back to her as he walked quicker towards the armoury.

He showed his pass to the man at the door and spied the keys on the table straight away, "gotcha," he snatched up the silver and ran back towards the reception.

Unfortunately, Becker saw the very reason he was running, waving to Markovic and exiting towards the car park. He slowed down and hung around the corner of the reception until he heard the door slot into its frame, at which point he sidled up to the long window residing next to the entrance.

"So Captain," he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him spin around away from the window, "are you busy tonight?"

He looked the woman who was now stroking his chest and twisting her long blonde hair around her finger and began to wonder what was wrong with him. She was having no effect on him whatsoever, not in the slightest, his mind just kept wondering to the girl outside in the car park.

"Yeah," he said without thinking, he knew full well he wasn't.

She fluttered her eyelashes, "even something so important that you can't see me?"

"Yes," he ducked under her arm that she was using to pin him to the wall and scrambled out of the door as quickly as possible.

"Bloody hell," he breathed out quickly and started straight for his car, failing to notice the form of Tabitha engulfed in the bonnet of her own car.

He fumbled for the key in the lock as he heard a voice calling to him.

"Hey, soldier boy!"

He froze and crouched on the floor; he had forgotten that the purpose of putting up with Sally for the extra five minutes was to avoid her.

"Becker, don't hide behind Danny's car, I know you're there."

He reluctantly pulled himself up and smiled sheepishly, "I dropped my keys..."

"Yeah, okay," she nodded, clearly not convinced by the lie, "can you just have a look at the car, it won't start and I am completely useless."

He tried to say no so he could get away, but one look in her eyes and he found himself saying, "yeah, sure."

"You're brilliant!"

"Thanks," he took the bonnet from her hand and glanced around the parts inside, "smooth Tabitha, you've overheated it."

"Great, how long do you think it'll take until I can get it moving?"

"Couple of hours I guess," he propped the bonnet up with a metal rod and she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Ed," he rolled his eyes as she started to wonder around him. She was playing with her hair in a similar way that Sally had been minutes ago but, this time; it stirred something inside of him.

"No, no, it's fine," she started waving her free hand in a dismissive way to the invisible person opposite her, "I'll just call a taxi or something. No, I'm not alone, don't worry. It's just Becker, not like anyone is going to hurt me if he is near. Right. Yeah. Love you."

She smiled at him, "sorry, he gets a bit overprotective."

"You don't say," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; contact with Edward was the last thing he needed.

"The car will be okay here won't it? It's not like it's a public place."

"Yeah, it'll be fine," she started searching her phone for the taxi number, "come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Oh, it's fine, really-"

"It's no problem, I still owe you from the other night," Becker smiled and pushed her towards his car.

"So," she pulled the seatbelt around her, "you want to explain why you have been jumping into side-rooms whenever I set foot in your eye line?"

"I haven't..."

"You have," she laughed, "just tell me, I'm not going to be upset."

"It's nothing Tab, just leave it."

"There it is again!"

"What?"

"You called me Tab; you only do that when you're upset or worried!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"Well I am not upset and, or, worried!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They sat in silence the rest of the way to Tabitha's flat, she refused to look at him and she made sure that she slammed the door as she walked towards the pub.

"Urghh," Becker moaned and slammed his head against the steering wheel, "well-fucking-done."

He found himself asking why he hadn't just told her. That her boyfriend was a psychopath and had specifically told him to stay away from her, it wouldn't have been that hard. And he would feel the strange sensation of someone stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach due to the fact that he had just upset the girl he loved.

Becker turned the key in the ignition and headed to his own home in Hoxton.

He pushed open the bright red door, threw his coat over the sofa and clicked the answer machine on as he went to make a drink in the kitchen.

"Hey Becker," he ran back to the phone from the kitchen, "its Tabitha. Look, I'm sorry about being such a bitch, and I'm sorry about whatever I did for you to stop talking in the first place. Can we talk? I miss you and yeah. Thanks for the lift home."

The line went dead and he pressed the button for it to repeat.

She missed him.

He walked into the living room and sat himself on the sofa, grinning like an idiot and shouting to nobody in particular, "yes!"

He heard a small click behind him.

"I told you, soldier boy, to leave her the fuck alone."


	18. Chapter 18

Just read through this and honestly, it could be better.

I'm also thinking about maybe doing the backstory to it.

Wanted to know if there was any interest in something like that, if so please message me :)

Emilia x


	19. Chapter 19

"Edward-"

"Don't say my name; you don't deserve to even say my name!" He pressed the gun further into the back of Becker's neck as he yelled.

"Sorry, just please can you take the gun away from my head," he tried to reason with the intruder calmly as he attempted to search the room for any guns he had left lying around.

"Why the hell would do that?"

"Because I don't think that," his quest for a gun was unsuccessful so he chose his next word carefully, "she would want you to be a murderer."

"Don't ever talk about her again," he snarled but Becker's reasoning had worked, he felt the pressure relieved from his neck.

"I won't, I won't," he held up his hands as he tried to pick himself up off the sofa, "just calm down."

"I am calm!"

"I'm going to turn round, Mr Pendle," surname, Becker thought, makes him sound in control.

He carefully stepped around in a small circle to negotiate with the delusional man occupying his living room. Edward was stood near the door, shaking in a mix of fear and anger, clutching a glossy black colt revolver that reminded Becker of a John Wayne film he had recently seen.

The blonde man's voice quivered as much as his hands, "why?"

"Why what?"

"She's mine soldier boy! I told you! Why are you trying to take her from me?"

"I-I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Look, Mr Pendle, I'm not trying to take her from you," he lied, badly, "we're just friends, I work with her."

"Don't!" He took a few steps closer and waved the gun around in rage, "I've seen her, you know."

"Seen her?"

"At work, when I wait for her, she's always near you, always talking and laughing-"

"She just-"

He yelled over Becker, "no! And the pictures-"

"Pictures?"

"Let me finish!"

Both the gun and Edward were edging closer to Becker's chest.

"She draws," he continued, "some people sing, others dance, Tab draws. There's one of you."

"Me?"

"Yes soldier boy, are you fucking stupid? She won't draw me; she says it's too weird."

"Surely there's more, of Connor and Abby and-"

"Of course, but none are as detailed as yours, she's still not finished it, she keeps it in her draw so I won't find it."

"You go through her stuff?"

"Yes, and quite rightfully so. I've caught it you see, before she falls in love with you, if I kill you, she won't love you," the gun was inches away from his heart.

Fear was seeping into Becker's hard exterior as he could hear the clicking of the revolver. His mind raced to the girl who had sparked this situation in the first place, he closed his eyes and he imagined her small form standing next to him.

Her smile.

Her bright blue eyes.

Her dark hair.

Her biting sarcasm.

Her carelessness.

He didn't want to die; he wanted to see her again, just once more.

"She doesn't love me Edward, she loves you."

"Yes well, I can't afford that risk, can I?"

His finger resided on the trigger as he shut his eyes and pointed the barrel at the dark haired man opposite him.

As he squeezed on it, a hand swiped at the colt and the shot fired considerably lower than intended.

Edward cracked open his eyes as he heard a dull thud on the floor in front of him.

The army man was writhing on the floor, clutching at his stomach as scarlet blood seeped through his black shirt and onto the white carpet.

**AS Levels, done. Thanks god :) I'm sorry about the seriously long wait but I've literally had no spare time over the last few weeks, I've even had to stop watching football! I hope to update more often for you and get this finished :) Emi xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Abby sat on a tall blue chair in the control room of the ARC as she ripped into the label of the fizzy water she had acquired from the vending machine Danny had forcibly made Lester install. She watched Connor lay underneath the anomaly detector, spanner in hand, attempting to fix the glitches that kept occurring whenever it started to flash.

"Do you think that they'll ever sort it out?"

"Who?" Connor called back from underneath the machine.

"Tab and Becker," she stated obviously, "he's been doing everything humanly possible to avoid her today."

"Has he?"

"Are you blind Connor?"

He slid out from underneath the detector, "maybe a bit..."

"He just needs to accept that she's unavailable and that Ed is good for her," she explained.

"Mhmm..."

"You don't think so?"

"I didn't exactly say that," Connor called.

"No," she sounded interested now, "tell me."

"I just think," he crawled back out so he was stood opposite her, "that Becker could be good for her too."

"You mean the ultraviolent, short tempered soldier with a hero complex?"

"The very one," he smirked back.

"But she's happy-"

"Is she? I've never seen her happier when she's tormenting Becker or even when he enters the same room as her!"

"Yes, she's stable, just don't get involved Connor."

"But what if she'd be better off with him?"

"Connor," she took his hand, "Ed is stable and he's away from all this, she needs that, something to ground her and to just let her have a normal life. I like Becker, I do, he's just too-"

"Too what?"

"Army..."

He sighed and nodded in agreement, "I know, but you've seen the way he looks at her, it's like he'd jump in front of a bullet for her."

"I know, but she's happy. And if he loved her, he would see that and accept it," she told him sadly, she wanted Tabitha to be with Becker as much as anyone but her friend was happy and she would accept it.

"I hate it when you're right," Connor slipped back under the machine and continued fiddling with wires.

"When she realises she loves him too," Abby stated, "it will all work itself out."

"Hope so-"

Connor snapped a wire in place and the loud siren emanated from the machine, causing him to hit his head on the surface.

As he pulled himself out from underneath the table, still rubbing his head, Abby jumped up to join in at the controls.

"Is this a drill or-"

"No, this is most definitely not a drill," he told her as he tried to pinpoint the location.

"Hyde Park, Camarasaurus, now!"

Abby gave him a sceptical look, "camarasaurus?"

"Yes..."

"Doesn't that sound a bit like camera to you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, massive dinosaurs roaming round a rather busy public park doesn't bother you?"

"I'll go tell Danny," and with that she ran off towards the armouries.

**Right, I know it's immensely short but I just wanted a snippet of how the others saw the situation. And I am so so sorry about the wait! Major writers block and I've been very busy, a million apologies, I'll update as soon as, the next chapter is half written!**


	21. Chapter 21

"_Becker, It's Tabitha. Look, I'm sorry; I don't know what else I can do to get you to talk to me. Please call me..."_

"_Captain, you've missed your shift, are you ill? Can you let us know what's happening, ring Nikolai."_

"_Becker get your arse into work, we've had an alert and your staff can't organise themselves, thanks babe. It's Danny by the way."_

"_Oi, Soldier Boy, I won't ask you again, answer your phone."_

"_I'm getting worried, why won't you answer your phone? Danny says he's called you twice, there's an anomaly and I know for a fact you aren't ill. I'm coming over."_

The five messages flashed on the screen of the silver Nokia that rested next to the key bowl on the oak table in Becker's living room.

A short trail of blood splattered the white wool on the floor where he had made an attempt to crawl to the phone before passing out, hand still clutching the wound on his stomach.

Edward had run off about an hour before. After he had rocked back and forth on Becker's leather sofa, clutching the gun until he pulled himself together and ran past the dying man on the floor towards the door, not pausing once.

Three sharp knocks echoed into the dead flat.

"Soldier Boy! If you don't open this bloody door now I'm going to break it down!"

The knocks continued, the girl on the other side of the door becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Come on Becker," she pleaded, "I know you're there, I just want to apologise and see if you're okay, you're not answering your phone."

She stood back from the glossy black door and pulled out the spare key Markovic had given her. The Russian had turned up at her house ten minutes earlier, frantically explaining that there had been a rather severe anomaly and that Becker was missing. He then ushered her into his Range Rover and, despite the protests of Edward, had driven her to Becker's.

Tabitha slotted the small silver key into the lock, pushed open the front door and marched into the hallway.

"Captain Becker, I'm going to kill-"

She dropped her bag on the floor and her jaw dropped as her eyes found the bleeding man on the carpet.

The red blood had covered much of the rug, as well as much of his shirt. He no longer convulsed in pain but instead lay lifelessly on his back, his face unnaturally pallid and his dark eyes devoid of life.

"Becker," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "oh God."

Tabitha launched for the door and screamed at Markovic to come inside, to help her.

"He's just...He...The blood Nik," she stammered as she pulled him into the room.

"Sir," Markovic choked out.

The two of them stood there, motionless for a few seconds, staring at Becker's body. Tabitha still clung onto Markovic's wrist as tears started to dip down her face and she started to think about her life without him in it.

"Tabitha," she snapped out of her trance as the Russian stumbled over her full name, "we need to help him."

"Yes," she nodded, threw her coat over the sofa and pushed up the sleeves on her shirt, "ring an ambulance Nik."

He pulled out his mobile and dialled as he watch the small girl stroke the forehead of his best friend, "ambulance," he stammered, "15 Kent Street...he's been shot...unconscious."

He stuffed his phone back into his coat pocket and knelt down next to Becker on the opposite side of Tabitha, "they're coming, from St Bart's, they shouldn't be long."

"Happened approximately an hour ago," she had peeled back his shirt and was trying to brush away the blood to find the wound, "hasn't moved far, the blood trail only starts there and well, as macho as he is, he wouldn't have been able to move much."

"So someone's been in here?"

"Yeah, looks like it," she unwrapped the silver pashmina from her neck and pressed in onto the bullet wound, "right, you're stronger than me, press on that but not so hard that you put a whole in him, okay?"

"Got it," Markovic glanced up at her; she was covered in his blood. Her hair was matted and sticky and her white shirt was stained red, she tried to wipe the tears gushing from her eyes without getting his blood in them, "go get something to drink Tab."

"I can't," she tried to pull herself together; "I can't just leave him."

"Miss Hart, go get yourself a drink, I can handle this and the ambulance will be here in just a few minutes," he added in a softer tone, "calm down."

"I-"

"Now Tabitha."

"Look after him," she warned as she shuffled into the kitchen.

She flicked on the tap and watched the silver bowl fill with reddish water.

"Fuck," she choked, he was dying by the minute and there was nothing she could so about it, she needed the paramedics to turn up fast, "please."

Tabitha sunk down onto the floor, her back leant against the fridge and she let her forehead rest in her hands. Fear flooded through her, he would die and she never even had the chance to apologise.

"Tab," she could hear loud knocks, "door!"

"Finally," she sighed heavily and sprinted across the kitchen and into the hallway.

She threw open the door and let the paramedics flood into the living room of Becker's apartment. Time stood still as they pushed Markovic out of the way despite his plea to stay close to his best friend, the new men bent over him, trying to patch him up and move him onto the stretcher.

"Tab," a soft voice called to her as a pair of arms pulled her out of the way to let the paramedics though, "he'll be okay, he always is."

She curled into his chest and let herself cry freely, "but what if he's not?"

"Come on," Markovic picked up the shaking girl and followed the paramedics out onto the roadside. He watched them pack Becker into the back of an ambulance and set off in the direction of Islington as he placed Tabitha in the passenger seat of his car and fastened her seatbelt, "I promise you he'll be okay Tab, I promise you."

He sped through the streets after the ambulance, trying to keep up and get them to the hospital as fast as humanly possible. He haphazardly parked close to the entrance and pulled the dark haired girl out of the car towards the doors with him, "you okay Hart?"

"I'm fine Nik, I just need to know what's happening to him," she had regained control of her legs but still kept a tight hold of Markovic's arm.

"Lieutenant Nikolai Markovic," he told the blonde woman at the front desk, "I'm with Captain, err," he looked at Tabitha for any conformation of his first name but she shook her head slightly in response, "Becker."

"They've taken him through to surgery, Lieutenant; please can you wait over there and I will inform you on the details once we know more."

"Thank you Miss," he nodded curtly and pulled Tabitha over to the plastic chairs in the waiting room, grasping her hand in fear of the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

Tabitha woke up to the glaring white waiting room of St Bartholomew's hospital.

She was stretched across three of the blue plastic chairs with her head rested on Markovic's rather large black jacket. The girl frantically searched around for the Russian and calmed down instantly when she saw him chatting to the blonde nurse who had been at the desk when they had entered. She smiled slightly as she watched the nurse giggle and write something down on a small piece of paper before slipping it towards him.

Hoping for news on Becker, Tabitha sat herself up and slowly walked towards the pair at the reception desk. She felt the dry blood crinkle on her shirt as she moved and Markovic turned towards her as he heard footsteps.

"Tab," he pulled her into a hug, not caring in the slightest about her rather unappealing appearance, "you feeling better?"

"A bit," she lied; the gaping crevasse she felt in her chest had only got wider, "you?"

"Surviving," he pulled away from her and motioned towards the girl still stood next to him, "this is Nurse Harris, she's been keeping me updated on Becker."

"Please just call me Anna," her happy Northern accent was a nice change for Tabitha, "Nikolai's been talking about you for the past hour and a half, feels like you're almost family!"

"Yes well, this one doesn't shut up," she elbowed Markovic softly, "have you heard anything about him?"

"He's going to be okay," she reassured her, "obviously he'll have to stay here for a week or so until he improves but he should be home soon."

A severe weight lifted off Tabitha's chest in that moment.

Relief washed through her and silent tears started to fall from her blue eyes, he was alive.

"Can I see him?"

"He's still sedated right now Mrs Becker, I-"

"Tab, can I have a word," Markovic grabbed her hand before she could question what had just happened and pulled her over to the chairs.

"Mrs Becker?"

"They wouldn't let anyone see him unless they were family and I just thought it was the best thing to do, you don't look like his sister."

"So they'll let me see him?"

"Yes."

She pulled the tall blonde man into another hug, "thank you Nik!"

"Room?" She barked at Anna uncharacteristically.

"116, down the corridor and follow the signs," she pointed to her left, through some double doors as Tabitha ran past her.

"Thanks," Tabitha called back as she threw back the clinical white doors and ran to the end of the corridor.

Left.

She clutched her messenger back as it bounced against her hip.

Left again.

She dodged a doctor wheeling an elderly patient towards the neurology department.

Right.

A blonde nurse shrieked at her for running down the corridor.

114, 115, 116.

Tabitha stood in the doorway, her head resting on the frame.

He was laid lifelessly on the bed; the covers were pulled up to his waist and exposed his well sculpted chest to the world. She stifled a laugh as she imagined the many female members of staff gazing at him as they passed his room. He looked so helpless with the various IV drips stuck in his arms and gauze covering the majority of his abdomen.

Tabitha stepped into the room, her Converse squeaking slightly on the pristine floor, and curled up in the armchair next to his bed.

"Hey Soldier Boy," she smiled sadly and took hold of his hand, she tried to think of something witty to say but her mouth dried up and her mind blanked.

"What did they do to you?"

Tabitha pulled her knees up to her chest and surveyed the man lifelessly lying on the bed. Sure, she had realised that he was good looking before but she had never really taken the time to observe him, even under the dim glow of the hospital lamps and with his pallid complexion, she thought he was beautiful.

"Why do you have to be so distractingly handsome? If you weren't such a prick, girls may like you more!"

She laughed quietly before slipping back into melancholy.

"I hope you remember what happened Solider Boy, I'm going personally disembowel the vile human that did this to you."

She didn't understand why she felt how she did. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out and concrete slabs had been piled upon her chest, "please wake up," she pleaded.

The silence allowed her to reassess her feelings.

Sure, she loved Edward. She had done for a while. But recently he had changed, he no longer trusted her fully, he was constantly suspicious and wanted to know her whereabouts at all times. Tabitha had assured him time and time again that he had nothing to be jealous over, that she loved him and him alone, but as she sat staring at the bruised and broken Captain, she had the lurching feeling that Edward suspicions were correct.

"Please wake up Becker," tears fell from her eyes freely, "I need you."

"You need me, huh?"

"You prick,"she slapped his arm gently, trying to avoid any needles, "how long you have been awake!"

"Long enough," he smiled wickedly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you're never going to admit anything like that to me when I'm awake are you!"

"That's not the point!"

"It is, why can't you just say how you feel normally?"

"It's complicated Becker," she sighed and started to pull away from the bed.

"Don't," he caught her hand to stop her leaving, "stay with me."

"I can't, you know I can't," Tabitha neither pulled her hand away nor made a move to leave, "if Ed finds out I'm here..."

"He won't, I won't tell him and neither will Nik."

Tabitha looked into his dark eyes as they pleaded with her and she realised that she couldn't leave him, he elicited something in her that she just couldn't understand.

"Fine, but I don't have long," he attempted to move himself over slightly to allow her room to lie next to him. The pain didn't allow him to shift a great deal but she sank down on her side into the space anyway.

"Thank you," he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and let her arm lazily lay across his chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," he lied.

"I was so scared Becker," her tears started to create a small pool in his collarbone, "I thought you were going to die."

"Hey, don't go all soft on me;" he turned his head to face her and gently pushed the dark brown hair from her forehead, "you'd have been fine without me."

"I don't think I would," her eyes flicked upwards to meet his, "I don't have another idiot to replace you with."

"I'm just unique like that," Becker smirked as his dark eyes became even darker.

"You're irreplaceable," Tabitha's voice grew thicker as her right hand traced up his chest and onto his neck.

"Tab," he rasped as he snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her close, haphazardly trying to avoid the gunshot wound.

"Shut up," she breathed.

"Gladly," he lent forward slightly and caught her waiting lips.

Tabitha ran her hands through his short, dark hair and bit down gently on his bottom lip to make a moan emanate from his throat. He traced circles on her lower back and pressed her closer to him, causing him to groan in partial pain and partial pleasure.

She started to pull away, much to his distain.

"I can't," she breathed.

"Tab-"

"I can't, not now, I'm not a whore Becker, I can't do this to him," she slid off the bed, picked up her bag and ran for the door.

"Fuck!"

He picked up the small glass of water one of the nurses had brought him and launched it at the pristine wall before sinking back on the bed and repeatedly pressing the button to supply him with more morphine.

**FINALLY! Sorry it took forever for that to happen guys :) Have a wonderful Christmas btw!**


End file.
